King Mighty One-Eye
King Mighty One-Eye, also known as Mighty One-Eye or King One-Eye in the Miramax cut, is the secondary antagonist of the 1993 animated fantasy film, The Thief and the Cobbler. He is the cruel, greedy, violent, pitiless, sadistic, arrogant, barbarous, destructive, unpleasant, tyrannous and locust-like king of an army of an evil race of one-eyed demons who are conquering different parts of the world. Biography Once the Golden City was the only place left standing, Mighty One-Eye moved toward the Golden City, which was protected from harm by the three golden balls, until they were stolen by a thief, who later lost them to Zigzag's minions, and Zigzag gave the balls to Mighty One-Eye, thus allowing him to launch his attack on the Golden City. He commanded Zigzag to ride at the front. However, he was ultimately defeated when Tack, a cobbler, used one of his tacks to set off a chain reaction to destroy Mighty One-Eye's machine and kill all of his men. His fate differs in all three versions of the film. In the earliest version made by Richard Williams, during the scene where the machine is collapsing, Mighty One-Eye is betrayed and killed by his own slave women by sitting on him in revenge for treating them as a human throne, while in the script he is torn asunder by them. In the second version, done by Calvert, the slave women kill him in a different way, by throwing him off a cliff. In the latest version, done by Miramax, the scene involving the slave women is cut out, and Mighty One-Eye is apparently still alive after Zigzag is eaten by the alligators and Phido, as when the entire machine is shown on fire, he can be heard off-screen shouting, "My machine!". It is presumed that he perished in the fire later on, as he does appear to have been on the machine during the battle, and Tack at one point says, "And so One-Eye and his army were defeated for all eternity.". Gallery throne3.jpg|Zigzag greeting King Mighty One-Eye on his slave women throne. The One-eye army.jpg|"One-Eyes win again!" Videos The Thief and the Cobbler - ZigZag in the Camp of the One Eye|Zigzag meeting King Mighty One-Eye. Trivia *King Mighty One Eye's role in the film is almost similar to Sauron from The Lord of the Rings. *King Mighty One-Eye was voiced by the late Christopher Greener in the original version, while in the later versions, he was voiced by Kevin Dorsey. *He bears a physical resemblance to Kokomon from Digimon: The Movie. *Despite being the secondary antagonist, One-Eye is far more dangerous than Zigzag. *He is very similar to King Chichak from the 2008 animated film, Turok: Son of Stone. **Both are kings who have a race of barbarians. *He is similar to Sharptooth from The Land Before Time. **Both are very large and ruthless individuals. **Both have one eye open and one eye closed. Also, their eyes are red. **Both have large, sharp teeth. Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Successful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony